


Сказка на ночь

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: В одном далеком-далеком царстве много-много лет назад жил-был обычный мальчик...





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего серьезного. Просто попытка отвлечь человека от раздумий о реальной жизни. Обычная сказка на ночь, переставшая быть сказкой, когда автор вспомнил, что он гребанный ангстовик. ХЭ, кстати, в наличии, можно не переживать.  
> Посвящение: KarinaBai, научившей, что обычных людей не бывает.

В од­ном да­леком-да­леком царс­тве мно­го-мно­го лет на­зад жил-был обыч­ный маль­чик. Впро­чем, нет, один ум­ный пер­со­наж го­вари­вал, что обыч­ных лю­дей не бы­ва­ет. Так вот…  
  
Жил-был маль­чик. Ум­ный, озор­ной, не­посед­ли­вый. Он лю­бил ис­кать прик­лю­чения на свою пя­тую точ­ку, а еще — втя­гивать в них сво­его луч­ше­го дру­га.  
  
Друг, к сло­ву, был ров­ня маль­чи­ку — та­кой же ша­лопай и раз­долбай, от­ли­чал­ся, воз­можно, лишь уров­нем не­лов­кости в дви­жени­ях. Маль­чик, к при­меру, мог спо­кой­но све­сить­ся вниз го­ловой с кры­ши и не упасть. А вот его дру­гу та­кое бы­ло не под си­лу. Бы­ло у не­го пло­хо и с ко­ор­ди­наци­ей, и со здо­ровь­ем в це­лом, но он ста­рал­ся не по­казы­вать сво­ей сла­бос­ти, храб­рился. Ма­лень­кий, но силь­ный ду­хом че­лове­чек. Как и сам маль­чик.  
  
В об­щем, жи­ли они, не ту­жили, ис­ка­ли прик­лю­чения (или же прик­лю­чения ис­ка­ли их, что не так важ­но), по­ка од­нажды не заб­ре­ли в лес.  
  
В их кро­хот­ном го­род­ке су­щес­тво­вала ле­ген­да, что глу­боко-глу­боко в лес­ной ча­ще есть из­бушка страш­ной ведь­мы, лю­бящей на­сылать прок­ля­тия на заб­лудших пут­ни­ков. Про­сил отец маль­чи­ка не хо­дить в лес без на­доб­ности, да кто же слу­шал ум­ных ре­чей ста­рика? Де­ло мо­лодое, вет­ре­ное, ни­чего в го­лове по­дол­гу не за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Вре­мя тог­да кло­нилось к пол­но­лунию, но не бо­ялись маль­чик с дру­гом ни­чего. Ре­шили изу­чить не­хоже­ные, не­топ­та­ные тро­пин­ки, по­ис­кать зве­рюшек ди­ковин­ных, ос­мотреть рас­те­ния до­селе им не­ведо­мые. И, как это час­то бы­ва­ет, зап­лу­тали.  
  
То ли свер­ну­ли не в ту сто­рону, то ли по­коси­лись не на то де­рево, то ли по­пались на очи злой бел­ке, встав­шей в тот день не с той но­ги и сгла­зив­шей их…  
  
Дол­го ли, ко­рот­ко ли ис­ка­ли они нуж­ный вы­ход, да раз­де­лить­ся приш­лось им. До­гово­рились они не от­хо­дить да­леко, в слу­чае че­го что­бы лег­че бы­ло най­ти друг дру­га, из­редка пе­рек­ри­кива­лись, а по­том утоп­ли в сгус­тивших­ся су­мер­ках. Звал маль­чик дру­га, звал, да все без тол­ку.  
  
Друг, как ока­залось, по сво­ей врож­денной не­ук­лю­жес­ти, по­пал в не луч­шее по­ложе­ние: слу­чай­но за­цепил­ся за трух­ля­вый пень да си­ганул ку­выр­ком с вы­соко­го гор­ба.  
  
По­ка маль­чик пы­тал­ся отыс­кать дру­га, цап­ну­ла то­го хварь хищ­ная, до кро­ви про­кусив бок неж­ный, да толь­ко вот са­мой кро­ви по се­бе не ос­та­вив. При­дя в се­бя, друг маль­чи­ка ре­шил, что ему поп­росту по­мере­щилось чу­дище клы­кас­тое пос­ле па­дения, отыс­кал маль­чи­ка и ни­чего ему не рас­ска­зал. В мол­ча­нии выб­ре­ли они на нуж­ную тро­пу да пос­пе­шили до­мой.  
  
Но скрыл тай­ну в этот день не толь­ко друг, но и сам маль­чик. Маль­чик, встре­тив­ший в лес­ной ча­ще боль­шо­го се­рого вол­ка. Вол­ка с яр­ко-си­ними гла­зами. Вол­ка, про­водив­ше­го его до по­ляны, где он встре­тил­ся со сво­им дру­гом.  
  
Мол­чал маль­чик, по­тому как знал — не прос­той это волк был, а за­кол­до­ван­ный.  
  
Толь­ко вот ча­ры снять маль­чи­ку бы­ло не под си­лу.  
  
Слиш­ком силь­на бы­ла лес­ная кол­дунья.  
  
Нас­толь­ко силь­на, что маль­чик вско­ре и ду­мать об этой вне­зап­ной встре­че за­был.  
  
По­ка не прик­лю­чилась с его дру­гом хворь. Хворь вне­зап­ная, не опи­сан­ная ни в трак­та­тах док­тор­ских, ни в кни­гах на­уч­ных.  
  
Го­рело те­ло дру­га ог­нем не­види­мым, цеп­ля­лись паль­цы за прос­ты­ни от по­та влаж­ные, рва­лись хри­пы поч­ти пред­смертные из его гор­ла, мель­ка­ли яр­кие вспо­лохи в гла­зах.  
  
Маль­чик ви­дел это все, но поч­ти был го­тов уве­ровать в то, что ему все это лишь чу­дит­ся: от вол­не­ния, пе­ре­утом­ле­ния, нех­ватки сна. Он ве­рил в это…  
  
Но сту­пил на по­рог ком­на­ты муж­чи­на в тем­ном ба­лахо­не, и ку­да толь­ко вся мни­мая ве­ра по­дева­лась.  
  
Речь нез­ва­ного гос­тя бы­ла ти­ха и прос­та, скуп он был на бол­товню лиш­нюю, но при­шел с важ­ны­ми вес­тя­ми, за ко­торые маль­чик был го­тов от­дать да­же пос­леднюю ру­баху.  
  
Толь­ко вот за по­мощь — а имен­но её при­шел пред­ло­жить гость — не поп­ро­сили ни зла­та, ни ру­баху, ни приз­на­ния люд­ско­го.  
  
За по­мощь поп­ро­сили по­мощи.  
  
Маль­чик не смел от­ка­зать.  
  
Дру­гу маль­чи­ка гость дал сна­добье за­мор­ское, про­читал над ним ка­кие-то зак­ли­нания не­из­вес­тные, и поч­ти ис­це­лил­ся тот.  
  
Поч­ти, по­тому что хворь по­лучен­ную бы­ло не­воз­можно из­ле­чить сов­сем. Её мож­но бы­ло толь­ко на­учить­ся кон­тро­лиро­вать. Хворь ту гость наз­вал ли­кан­тро­пи­ей, го­ворил о ней, как страш­ном прок­ля­тии, снять ко­торое мог­ла толь­ко нас­лавшая его ведь­ма.  
  
Но не зря ведь­ма яв­ля­лась ведь­мой. Злой, страш­ной, лю­бящей боль и стра­дания дру­гих лю­дей. Раз­ру­шить прок­ля­тие мож­но бы­ло толь­ко убив её.  
  
Это и пред­сто­яло сде­лать маль­чи­ку — та­ковой бы­ла его це­на за спа­сение дру­га.  
  
Не со­бирал­ся маль­чик дол­го, не­чего ему брать бы­ло с со­бой — не вла­дел он ис­кусс­тва­ми бо­евы­ми, не умел поль­зо­вать­ся хо­лод­ным ору­жи­ем. Взял он лишь ко­том­ку с едой, наб­ро­сил на пле­чи крас­ный по­ход­ной плащ и ре­шил, что луч­шее его ору­жие — это ум.  
  
Гость по­обе­щал при­со­еди­нить­ся к не­му под ве­чер.  
  
Маль­чик толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся, зас­лы­шав та­кие сло­ва: кто же смо­жет най­ти его пос­ре­ди ле­са, в тем­но­те ноч­ной. Да толь­ко вот оши­бал­ся он.  
  
Сто­ило мра­ку спус­тить­ся на зем­лю, как ря­дом с маль­чи­ком ма­тери­али­зова­лось су­щес­тво. Тот са­мый боль­шой волк с яр­ко-си­ними гла­зами, ко­торый преж­де вы­вел его к дру­гу.  
  
И по­нял маль­чик, по­чему тот нез­на­комец при­шел пред­ла­гать (а на де­ле — про­сить) по­мощь.  
  
Он и был этим вол­ком.  
  
Путь их был до­лог. Днем маль­чик ча­ще все­го шел один, по­ка его хму­рый спут­ник от­ды­хал, за­то вот ночью, ес­ли ос­та­вались си­лы на до­рогу, маль­чик всег­да вы­шаги­вал ря­дом с вол­ком. Да и спал под его теп­лым бо­ком.  
  
Волк же всег­да был на­чеку: сто­рожил, ох­ра­нял, бе­рег.  
  
Что­бы ник­то не пос­мел по­зарить­ся на жизнь  _его_  че­лове­ка.  
  
На пя­тый же день их странс­твий волк вне­зап­но ос­та­новил­ся. Маль­чик уп­ря­мо за­шагал даль­ше, но волк не дви­нул­ся с мес­та, буд­то нат­кнул­ся на не­види­мую гла­зу прег­ра­ду, хо­тя во взгля­де яс­но чи­талось же­лание доб­рать­ся до кон­ца. И по­нял маль­чик — ча­ры ведь­ми­ны не пус­ка­ют вол­ка, даль­ше путь при­дет­ся дер­жать са­мому. Кив­нул он вол­ку на про­щание и про­дол­жил ид­ти.  
  
Кри­вые кор­ни де­ревь­ев об­би­вали ему но­ги, кус­ты рва­ли плащ сво­ими ко­люч­ка­ми, а низ­кие вет­ви то и де­ло но­рови­ли от­хлес­тать по ли­цу.  
  
Но справ­лялся маль­чик. Тер­пел. Уп­ря­мо вы­шаги­вал даль­ше.  
  
И та­ки доб­рался до не­боль­шой из­бушки. Из­бушки пе­реко­шен­ной, пе­рела­тан­ной, буд­то со­шед­шей со стра­ниц кни­жек го­род­ских ле­генд.  
  
Из­бушки, не­сом­ненно, тем­ной ведь­мы.  
  
Та встре­тила его на крыль­це, не та­ясь и не скры­ва­ясь.  
  
Вы­сокая, ху­дая, с длин­ню­щими ру­ками и не­оп­рятны­ми бе­лыми во­лоса­ми, раз­ве­ва­ющи­мися по вет­ру. Чер­ное про­худив­ше­еся платье ви­село на неё меш­ком, и тем не ме­нее, она бы­ла по-сво­ему кра­сива. Кра­сива и опас­на.  
  
В её гла­зах го­рел го­лод — го­лод по чис­то­му стра­ху, не­замут­ненной бо­ли, нас­то­ящей че­лове­чес­кой ис­крен­ности. А еще го­лод за по­пыт­ка­ми её убить, ведь дав­нень­ко уже к ней не за­хажи­вали глу­пые и ве­рящие в свои си­лы лю­ди.  
  
Зна­ла ведь­ма, за­чем при­шел к ней маль­чик, и ре­шила об­хитрить его.  
  
— Ес­ли от­га­да­ешь три мо­их за­гад­ки, — ска­зала она ему, — то сни­му я свое прок­ля­тие. Ес­ли не смо­жешь дать от­вет хо­тя бы на од­ну из них, то быть те­бе на­веч­но мо­им слу­гой, а тво­ему дру­гу и зна­ком­цу лес­но­му — бро­дить всю жизнь в волчь­ей шку­ре, аж до са­мой кон­чи­ны.  
  
Хоть и страш­но ста­ло маль­чи­ку, да не­чего бы­ло ска­зать про­тив. Сог­ла­сил­ся он на ус­ло­вия ведь­мы. По­дошел бли­же, сел на крыль­цо и кив­нул.  
  
Ус­мехну­лась ведь­ма, рас­пра­вила пле­чи и за­дала свою пер­вую за­гад­ку:  
  
— Чем боль­ше бе­решь, тем боль­ше ста­новит­ся. Что это, маль­чик? — оки­нула его взгля­дом не­доб­рым и улыб­ну­лась еще ши­ре. — Мо­жешь не то­ропить­ся, хо­рошень­ко по­думай. Не­кото­рые жизнь тра­тили на по­ис­ки от­ве­та, но так его и не на­ходи­ли.  
  
Нах­му­рил­ся маль­чик, зас­лы­шав та­кое, но от­сту­пать бы­ло не­куда.  
  
Ему не нра­вилось са­мо су­щес­тво­вание воз­можнос­ти ос­тать­ся здесь на­веч­но, в по­ис­ках от­ве­тов на бес­смыс­ленные за­гад­ки.  
  
 _Чем боль­ше бе­решь, тем боль­ше ста­новит­ся…  
  
Тем боль­ше ста­новит­ся, чем боль­ше бе­решь…_  
  
Маль­чик ду­мал, че­сал за­тылок, хму­рил лоб, грыз гу­бу. И не мог по­дыс­кать ни­чего под­хо­дяще­го.  
  
А за­тем вне­зап­но в гру­ди ста­ло боль­но и теп­ло од­новре­мен­но. Приш­ло к не­му од­но дет­ское вос­по­мина­ние неж­данно-не­гадан­но.  
  
О том, как не ста­ло ря­дом ма­мы.  
  
И о том, как они с от­цом её про­вожа­ли.  
  
Ту­да, где нет све­та, где ца­рит хо­лод, мрак и ти­шина.  
  
— Чем боль­ше бе­решь, тем боль­ше ста­новит­ся, — на­рас­пев про­из­несла ведь­ма, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. — Что же это та­кое?  
  
— Яма, — хрип­ло от­ве­тил маль­чик. — Яма ста­новит­ся боль­ше, чем боль­ше чер­па­ешь из неё зем­ли.  
  
Да­же рык­ну­ла ведь­ма от не­ожи­дан­ности, толь­ко вот пра­виль­ный от­вет дал маль­чик на пер­вую за­гад­ку, ум­нее ока­зал­ся, не­жели она ожи­дала.  
  
Но ни­чего, ду­мала она, сле­ду­ющая точ­но ему не под си­лу бу­дет.  
  
— Вто­рая за­гад­ка бу­дет пос­ложнее, маль­чик, — прит­ворно-лас­ко­во об­ра­тилась к маль­чи­ку ведь­ма. — Будь вни­матель­ным, не оши­бись…  
  
— Да­вай уже, — от­ре­зал маль­чик и гор­до вздер­нул под­бо­родок, гля­дя в тем­ные гла­за нап­ро­тив.  
  
— У всех это есть, но ник­то не мо­жет это по­терять, — рас­плы­лась ведь­ма в улыб­ке. — Что же это, маль­чик?  
  
Маль­чик за­дер­жал ды­хание.  
  
 _У всех это есть…_  
  
День­ги? День­ги есть не у каж­до­го, все толь­ко хо­тят раз­бо­гатеть и жить в дос­татке до кон­ца сво­их дней.  
  
Здо­ровье?.. Оно то­же есть не у всех, в про­тив­ном слу­чае не бы­ло бы столь­ко ка­лек на этом све­те.  
  
Ум?! Но и ум да­рован не каж­до­му, ина­че лю­ди бы жи­ли в ми­ре и спо­кой­ствии, здо­ровые и бо­гатые, су­мев­шие рас­пре­делять все по спра­вед­ли­вос­ти.  
  
Нет, не мир­ские бо­гатс­тва име­ла в ви­ду ведь­ма, не фи­зичес­кие ка­чес­тва че­лове­ка…  
  
Но что же тог­да?!  
  
Ду­мал маль­чик дол­го. На лес дав­но уже дол­жны бы­ли упасть но­вые су­мер­ки, а его са­мого смо­рить ус­та­лость, но не смы­кались его ве­ки… Пе­реби­рал он в го­лове мно­жес­тво ва­ри­ан­тов, слов­но бу­сины на чет­ках.  
  
И ни один ему не нра­вил­ся.  
  
Ду­мал маль­чик, ду­мал… Не шло к не­му ни­чего под­хо­дяще­го, и ре­шил он ос­ве­жить свою го­лову. По­дошел се­бе к ду­бовой кад­ке, сто­яв­шей у крыль­ца, наг­нулся над ней, уви­дел свое от­ра­жение в тем­ной во­дице и ужас­нулся.  
  
Сом­не­ний не бы­ло — про­дел­ки ведь­мы, ведь не мог он выг­ля­деть так, как тот двой­ник на вод­ной гла­ди.  
  
Блед­ная, слов­но у мер­тве­ца ко­жа. Си­ние, прак­ти­чес­ки чер­ные си­няки под гла­зами. Пок­раснев­шие ве­ки. И гла­за… Гла­за со стек­лянным без­различ­ным взгля­дом.  
  
На­вер­ное, так мог­ла бы выг­ля­деть ть­ма в че­лове­чес­ком об­личье.  
  
Его лич­ная ть­ма.  
  
— У всех это есть, но ник­то не мо­жет это по­терять, — раз­да­лось поч­ти над ухом. — Зна­ешь ли ты, маль­чик, что это?  
  
Маль­чик да­же не вздрог­нул, по­ражен­ный сво­ей до­гад­кой.  
  
— Тень, — от­че­канил он, мед­ленно по­вора­чива­ясь к ведь­ме. — Тень есть у каж­до­го из нас — жи­вого и мер­тво­го, бе­гуще­го и за­мерев­ше­го. И ник­то, ник­то не мо­жет её по­терять. Тень жи­вет в те­бе, тень жи­вет воз­ле те­бя. Веч­ный без­мол­вный спут­ник, не тре­бу­ющий ухо­да и пи­щи, не роп­щу­щий и не тре­вожа­щий. Мы ни­ког­да не стре­мим­ся её об­рести, по­тому, что зна­ем — тень-то как раз и не по­теря­ешь.  
  
За­шипе­ла, изош­ла ти­хими прок­ля­ти­ями ведь­ма, мах­ну­ла ру­кой в сто­рону, и за­горе­лись кус­ты там, ку­да по­пал сноп искр.  
  
Но не ис­пу­гало это маль­чи­ка. Он смот­рел на бес­ну­ющу­юся ведь­му и по­нимал: его от­вет ве­рен. И ос­та­лась лишь од­на за­гад­ка. Од­на.  
  
И он смо­жет её раз­га­дать. Обя­зан. Ина­че нель­зя.  
  
В этот раз дол­го ду­мала ведь­ма. Рас­смат­ри­вала сво­его гос­тя со всех сто­рон, при­мери­валась, слов­но нас­квозь пы­талась уви­деть. И не мог­ла.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов умос­ти­лась она на крыль­це, вып­ря­мила спи­ну и за­шеп­та­ла:  
  
— От­веть мне, маль­чик, ес­ли жизнь те­бе до­рога, ес­ли бес­по­ко­ишь­ся о сво­их друзь­ях, ес­ли хо­чешь раз­бить мое зак­ли­нание, на тре­тий воп­рос. Но пом­ни — ошиб­ка обой­дет­ся те­бе очень до­рого…  
  
Не ми­гая смот­рел маль­чик на неё, ждал пос­ледней за­гад­ки.  
  
Ведь­ма про­из­несла её без те­ни улыб­ки:  
  
— Ка­кие три ве­щи не­воз­можно скрыть, маль­чик? Ду­май о-о-очень хо­рошо, очень!  
  
Хо­тел воз­му­тить­ся маль­чик, что за­гада­ла она ему сра­зу три за­гад­ки в од­ной, но что тол­ку спо­рить с ведь­мой. Ведь все вы­вер­нет в свою поль­зу. Да и не нра­вилась ему эта за­гад­ка, слиш­ком слож­ной бы­ла.  
  
По­тому поп­ро­сил маль­чик на раз­думья три дня. Ведь­ма не хо­тела сог­ла­шать­ся, да толь­ко вы­бора у неё не бы­ло. Кив­ну­ла, мах­ну­ла ру­кой вя­ло, уда­ля­ясь в свою из­бушку, от­пусти­ла, зная — не смо­жет не вер­нуть­ся.  
  
Пер­вый день маль­чик сло­нял­ся в ча­ще вок­руг ведь­ми­ного жи­лища, рас­смат­ри­вал все вок­руг, буд­то это мог­ло бы на­тол­кнуть его на нуж­ные мыс­ли.  
  
Вто­рой день прос­пал, что­бы вос­ста­новить си­лы.  
  
А тре­тий… Тре­тий день маль­чик ис­тра­тил на тя­желые ду­мы.  
  
Как не горь­ко бы­ло приз­на­вать, да толь­ко не бы­ло у не­го от­ве­та на ведь­мин воп­рос.  
  
Мно­гие ве­щи мож­но бы­ло скрыть. Осо­бен­но, ес­ли уме­ешь хо­рошо лгать.  
  
Мож­но прит­во­рить­ся ве­селым, ког­да кош­ки те­бе ду­шу раз­ди­ра­ют в клочья. Или же пус­тить сле­зу, ког­да же­ла­ешь ве­селить­ся и хо­хотать во все гор­ло. Мож­но по­казать­ся глу­пым, этим же де­монс­три­руя ве­личи­ну сво­его ума. Или ум­ни­чать, на са­мом де­ле ос­та­ва­ясь глу­пым и ник­чемным.  
  
Все в этом ми­ре мож­но скрыть, сто­ит лишь при­ложить боль­ше уси­лий.  
  
Не знал маль­чик, как пос­мотрит в гла­за сво­ему дру­гу.  
  
Не знал он, как взгля­нет на се­рого вол­ка из ча­щи.  
  
Он шел за по­бедой, а сей­час… Сей­час поч­ти сдал­ся.  
  
На за­кате треть­его дня при­ютил­ся маль­чик у боль­шо­го ду­ба, упер­ся спи­ной в его мо­гучий ствол и прик­рыл гла­за. Ему хо­телось пла­кать и выть от бе­зыс­ходнос­ти. Ему бы­ло стыд­но.  
  
Но да­же стыд лю­ди на­учи­лись скры­вать под мас­кой по­каз­но­го без­разли­чия или же праз­днества.  
  
В го­лове у маль­чи­ка сно­ва воз­ник об­раз зве­ря, при­шед­ше­го про­сить о по­мощи. Он да­же не знал, в ка­ком об­личье ему боль­ше нра­вил­ся его спут­ник.  
  
 _Че­ловек-волк…  
  
Волк-че­ловек…  
  
Две сто­роны од­ной мо­неты.  
  
Ли­кан­троп.  
  
Обо­ротень.  
  
Ме­ня­ющий ли­ца бла­года­ря…_  
  
По­дор­вался на но­ги маль­чик, вне­зап­но отыс­кав от­вет. Рва­нул он со всех ног к ста­рой хи­жине, при­нял­ся та­раба­нить ку­лака­ми в хлип­кую двер­цу и звать ведь­му во все гор­ло.  
  
Та отоз­ва­лась быс­тро, выш­ла в но­вом, свет­лом на­ряде, оки­дывая маль­чи­ка не­доволь­ным взгля­дом, и по­ин­те­ресо­валась, на­шел ли он от­гадку.  
  
И кив­нул маль­чик.  
  
— Ну тог­да го­вори же, — ос­ка­лилась ведь­ма, уже го­товясь при­нять се­бе оче­ред­ную ду­шу на ус­лу­жение.  
  
— Не­воз­можно скрыть сол­нце, не­воз­можно скрыть лу­ну, — вы­палил маль­чик, бесс­траш­но всмат­ри­ва­ясь в гла­за нап­ро­тив.  
  
Ведь­ма скло­нила го­лову на­бок:  
  
— Три ве­щи, маль­чик. Три. Ина­че от­гадка не бу­дет пол­ной, ина­че от­гадка не бу­дет от­гадкой.  
  
Маль­чик сглот­нул, зас­лы­шав хо­лод в ведь­ми­ном го­лосе, но стис­нул ку­лаки и ве­лел се­бе не бо­ять­ся.  
  
— Ты пра­ва, ведь­ма. Не­воз­можно скрыть три ве­щи. Две из них у всех од­ни — сол­нце и лу­на. А вот третья… Она у всех раз­ная. Хоть и но­сит од­но наз­ва­ние, — от­ве­тил он. — У те­бя, нап­ри­мер, не по­лучи­лось скрыть собс­твен­ную волчью шку­ру. Раз­ве это не ис­ти­на?  
  
С эти­ми сло­вами маль­чик из­ловчил­ся и уда­рил при­пасен­ной в пер­вый день ос­трой ря­бино­вой пал­кой, на ко­торую преж­де опи­рал­ся, в рос­кошный вол­чий хвост, спря­тан­ный под длин­ным плать­ем.  
  
Над ле­сом под­нялся про­тяж­ный вой.  
  
Ведь­ма рух­ну­ла на ко­лени, из­вергая страш­ные прок­ля­тия в ад­рес маль­чи­ка, про­тяну­ла к не­му свои длин­ные ху­дые ру­ки, кор­чась у не­го ног.  
  
Но не бы­ло в нем ни кап­ли стра­ха, ни кап­ли со­жале­ния за со­де­ян­ное.  
  
Пра­виль­но он от­ве­тил на три за­гад­ки, су­мел уви­деть в них да­же боль­ше, чем сам от се­бя ожи­дал. И знал — ему дол­жны.  
  
— Из­бавь вол­ков от прок­ля­тия, как и обе­щала, — пот­ре­бовал маль­чик, от­сту­пая на пол­ша­га от аго­низи­ру­ющей ведь­мы.  
  
И приш­лось по­корить­ся ей, сдер­жать обе­щание впер­вые за доб­рую сот­ню ве­ков. Под­ня­ла она ли­цо к не­бу, дро­жа от бо­ли и пач­кая кровью бе­лое оде­яние, об­ра­тилась к свет­лым ду­хам. И ус­лы­шали те её, сни­зош­ли, ок­ру­жили её плот­ным коль­цом, из­бавляя её волчью сущ­ность от ран, и…  
  


***

  
— Твою на­хер мать! — прос­то­нал Стай­лз, оч­нувшись от то­го, что при­ложил­ся лбом о хо­лод­ный пол. — Мне снил­ся, черт по­дери, та­кой ох­ре­нитель­ный сон! Я, зна­чит, тут весь та­кой в крас­ном пла­ще, она там вся та­кая в воз­ду­хе, вок­руг ку­ча обал­денных му­жиков и баб в бе­лос­нежных на­рядах, а сза­ди уже слы­шал­ся то­пот волчь­их лап… Ебан­ный же ты, блядь, в рот бу­диль­ник!  
  
— Сам ви­новат, — пос­лы­шалось бур­ча­ние где-то свер­ху.  
  
Ну еще бы, где же быть Де­реку Хей­лу, как не на кро­вати? В тот гре­бан­ный, блин, мо­мент, ког­да его, меж­ду про­чим, дра­жай­шая по­лови­на, не прос­то про­зяба­ет на по­лу, а еще и пы­та­ет­ся прий­ти в се­бя пос­ле не­ожи­дан­ных об­ни­машек с де­ревян­ной по­вер­хностью. Как хоть го­лову не рас­шиб!  
  
— Мне во­об­ще-то хо­лод­но, — про­тянул Стай­лз оби­жено, под­жи­мая гу­бы и пы­та­ясь по­чесать пят­кой пят­ку. — И у ме­ня бо­лит лоб. И я не дос­мотрел оху­ен­ный сон. И ме­ня ви­нит мой собс­твен­ный па­рень во всех бе­дах.  
  
Свер­ху до­нес­лось со­пение, и спус­тя мгно­вение над Стай­лзом на­вис Де­рек. Вер­нее его по­лови­на. Вер­хняя. Не то, что­бы Стай­лз был про­тив ниж­ней, но точ­но уж не сей­час. Де­рек оки­нул Стай­лза ле­нивым взгля­дом и, ви­димо, уве­рив­шись, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке, от­ки­нул­ся на­зад на кро­вать.  
  
— Не во всех. Лишь в од­ной — ды­рявой па­мяти. Как мож­но бы­ло за­быть от­клю­чить бу­диль­ник на вы­ход­ной? И за­чем бы­ло ос­тавлять те­лефон на по­докон­ни­ке? — Де­рек вы­дер­жал поч­ти те­ат­раль­ную па­узу, за ко­торую Стай­лз ус­пел за­мер­знуть еще боль­ше, все еще не дви­га­ясь с мес­та. — Но хрен с этим всем. Как мож­но бы­ло умуд­рить­ся во сне пы­тать­ся до­тянуть­ся до по­докон­ни­ка, да­же не раз­ле­пив глаз?!  
  
Стай­лз за­воро­чал­ся на по­лу, пы­та­ясь за­лезть на свою за­кон­ную по­лови­ну кро­вати, и за­буб­нил под нос:  
  
— Мне прос­то снил­ся оху­ен­ный сон, ни­чего ты не по­нима­ешь, а. В кои-то ве­ки по­лучи­лось пос­пать по­доль­ше, и все рав­но об­ло­мали.  
  
Де­рек сгреб его в охап­ку, сто­ило лишь Стай­лзу заб­рать­ся на­зад под оде­яло, при­жал к се­бе и спро­сил ку­да-то в ма­куш­ку:  
  
— Что сни­лось-то хоть, сом­намбу­ла?  
  
На­вер­ное, хо­рошо, что Де­рек прос­то не ви­дел в этот мо­мент, как свер­кну­ли гла­за Стай­лза.  
  
Не­хоро­шо так свер­кну­ли.  
  
Как у че­лове­ка, на­конец-то на­шед­ше­го сво­бод­ные уши.  
  
Уши, лич­но пред­ло­жив­шие се­бя на рас­терза­ние.  
  
Хех…  
  
— Ну, в об­щем, де­ло бы­ло так. В од­ном да­леком-да­леком царс­тве мно­го-мно­го лет на­зад…


End file.
